Letters to Juliet
by JulietVargas
Summary: Juliet Vargas, city of Verona, is bored being cooped up in the villa by her protective father Germany, so she's decided that to keep herself entertained and to let people know that she exists, she wants to answer any questions people have. So send her messages and she'll answer to the best that she's able. My first Hetalia OC I ever conjured up! Warning will be given for above T
1. Intro Letter

Dear Readers,

Buon Giorno! Ich Heiße Juliet Vargas or Verona! I'm the youngest child and only daughter of Ludwig and Feliciano Vargas, you probably also know them as Germany and Italy. I love my parents dearly but I'm afraid that my papa is over protective of me. He only lets me leave the villa if I'm accompanying them to a world or other important event. For this reason I get bored shut up in this villa and not even letting my creativity run wild through art has been helping lately. So what I'm basically trying to say is...I'm bored and want something different to do. Well I've come up with something I think might be fun! See a few days ago I discovered that several of the countries have been accepting and answering letters that ask them questions about all aspects of their life. As I'm not likely to get out of the family villa anytime soon...I want people to know about me...to know that I exist and have experiences. I can also tell people about all the capitals and the only other city I know about. Maybe I can even convince some of them to personally answer some of the questions directed at them. So I'm asking you to send me letters so that I can tell you about myself and probably my family.

Well I have to take off now, Mama is calling that cena is ready. I look forward to receiving and answering letters.

Ciao!

Juliet

(All right so I am trying to work on my stories I promise that but...to continue one of them..."Have Fun Storming the Castle"...I need to explore more about the main characters, i.e. the capitals, and to do that I thought that having people ask me specific questions would help. The other reason behind trying this out is that Verona is actually the first World Child that I created and I have yet to have explored every aspect of her life and I'm pretty sure that this is the best way to make me buckle down and do that. So send me reviews with any question you like in it. If you have any questions for me that author personally, then I ask that you put it in brackets like I have here. Thanks and don't be afraid to ask Juliet anything...you may just find some surprises along the way if you do)


	2. First Letters Responses

First Letters Answers

_P:Yellow!__  
__This is Virginia! My Daddy the USA isn't here right now so I have the time to__  
__chat! Is your Dad mean? I don't mean to be offensive,but he seems it...Do you__  
__have any bros or sis'? I have 50,including Puerto Rico. Do you like dancing?__  
__Are you able to send me ANY chocolate? THANKS YOU!_

Hi Virginia!

It's strange that I've never met you before. I've met two of your brothers at least...why didn't you mention London as being one of your brothers? You're not being rude by asking about Papa. He's not mean, he's just very overprotective because I'm his precious little girl. And while most everyone seems to say that he doesn't express his feelings, beyond anger and frustration, very easily, he is actually very open and affectionate at home. I know that he adores our family and even if sometimes he gets annoyed and shouts, I know that his feelings towards us are never going to change. To answer your next question, yes I have two older brothers; they appeared right after the other on the same day and look practically the same so we call them twins. Their names are Lorenzo or Rome, he's the oldest, and Laszlo or Berlin. They're almost as protective of me as Papa and they love me just as much! I love my family more than anything in this world and wouldn't trade them! And Mama and Papa have been talking lately that having another child appear wouldn't be too bad so who knows, maybe I'll get a little sister or brother soon! To answer your last two questions, yes I like dancing a lot! Mama and my brothers have been teaching me some traditional dances and at world gatherings the other capitals have been teaching me modern dance as well. My cousin Serafino or Naples has currently been instructing me in Tango in fact! And finally, what kind of chocolate would you prefer? I'm sure that I can mail you some or if you come to the next world gathering day then I can give it to you personally!

Thanks for your letter! Ciao for now!

Juliet

(Sorry if my envisioning is different than yours but I just don't have the heart to stick America and England with sooooo many kids. So in my world they currently have two sons, older being Andrew J Kirkland/London and his younger brother Aaron K Jones/DC. Though I will say that I've also lately been feeling that I need to show some state pride for where I live, so I've been trying to explore what their little sister California might be like. Thanks for responding to this and I hope you continue to enjoy the responses!)

_Aurora:Verona, who gave you your name? Your Mom or Dad?_

That's a funny story actually. I came with the name of Verona but it took Mama and Papa awhile to decide on my human name. Of course Mama was the first one to suggest Juliet, since Verona is well known for the story of Romeo and Juliet. Papa on the other hand was very concerned that naming me that could be condemning me to the same fate of the character. In fact he went so far as to point out that since Shakespeare was an English writer, then they should actually associate the character with being an English creation as well and not Italian, therefore not a suitable name. Papa actually suggested Ariana for my name and mama did find that very pretty so he went with it for awhile. Actually I would still be Ariana if Mama hadn't gone behind Papa's back and written my name as Juliet on the official birth certificate that Austria brought over shortly after. Papa was angry for a long time after that and Mama felt really guilty but he just insisted that the name fit me perfectly. Eventually Papa had to admit that it made the most sense given that I was Verona. But my name is actually the main reason that Papa is so protective of me. He's still scared that I'll suffer the same fate as the character some day and he can't bear to lose his precious little angela. Aaaawww my Papa is such a Teddy Bear in disguise! Hehe, but yes that's the story. Thanks for asking!

(That was a really good question. I actually came up with the name of Juliet for their daughter before I even knew what city to put her with. I actually originally had her as Venice since that's my favorite Italian city. But then later on I watched Letters to Juliet and realized that Verona was actually the perfect city match to the name and character. I have not given up on Venice yet though, as I mentioned in her previous letter response, Juliet might be getting to be a big sister soon ;D)


	3. Sleepover Letters

Dear Readers,

Buon Giorno! I was a little bit saddened to not get any letters for such a long time but my best friends have encouraged me to not give up and try again. They've also offered to answer any questions you may have for them! They're staying over at my house this weekend so ask all of us anything you want!

_Juliet_

Konbanwa,

This is Kazumi Karpusi Honda, or Tokyo if you'd prefer. I don't normally take part in things like this but I thought I should help my friend Juliet out. For this reason I will answer any questions you have about me or my family.

Argiato.

_Kadzumi和美_

Hola,

This is Juliet's older cousin, Roslyn Vargas Carriedo, capital name of Madrid. I will accept letters but that doesn't necessarily mean I'll answer whatever I'm asked. If you try and ask me anything about my parents' relationship beyond appropriate stuff...I will personally track you down and make you pay! You got that bastards? All right so long as we're clear...you may send me letters now.

_Roslyn_

Hello there!

My name is Courtney Beilschmidt Williams, you probably know me better as Ottawa...anyways I just want to let you all know that I will answer any questions you want to ask me because I exist and am the most awesome daughter in the world, according to my Vater. ;D

_Courtney_

Szia!

I'm Piroska Edelstein Héderváry, but since that's a mouthful to say just call me Budapest! Me and my younger sister Brigeta (Vienna) are happy to answer any questions you may have about our family! So don't be afraid to ask! Come on...we know you want to!

_Piroska and Brigeta_

(Hey all! I decided that I wanted to try this ask thing out again so I brought in other characters to make it more interesting! This will be a common thing if this idea is successful because after all...Juliet has a big family and also...while her papa is very protective of her...she is a very social girl and has made friends with almost all the capitals and cities so they come over to hang out quite often. ;D In other note...each of the girls has they're own signature via the fonts on Word so it saddens me that fanfic won't let me keep them. *Sigh* And Kazumi's signature is actually in Japanese characters on my document [thanks to Google Translate])


	4. Meatbuns are Delicious!

_Nihao Juliet!_

_I'm Beijing or also known as MeiMei (hence the username)...Howis it like to__  
__have Germany as a parent? iheard from Laoshi that he's bit bossy at times, na.__oh I almost forgot...what are all of your favorite pairings if you ship them.__  
__sorry for that question. I watch anime at times becuase bing stuck with some__  
__of these ther cities like Shanghai and Harbin for a long time can make you__  
__weird. do you have any slblings?__  
__oh and Shanghai wants to know if she could com over to check out the Italian__  
__fashion. is it ok if she does?__From__  
__Beijing__  
__P.S. hrs some meat buns i made. hopfully theye not ruined when they get to__  
__you. Guangzhuo is the faster driver out of all of us and i hope he doesnt eat__  
__any. i made enoug hopefully for everyone. if there isnt enoguh its okto ask__  
__for more.__  
__Xiexie_

Buon Giorno MeiMei!

It's not so bad having Germany as a parent. I know I complain about him a lot and about not having as much freedom as I would like but...it's comforting to know that he is looking out for me and loves me a great deal. Yes he's tough but, since I'm his daughter, I'm tough too and have been developing ways of dealing with his rules and discipline.

As for my favorite pairings well, if you mean in the world...obviously I love my parents together, and both my extended family pairings, uncle Roma and Spain and uncle Gilbert and Mattie. I also think Kazumi's parents are adorable together (she's blushing at this comment by the way) and Piroska and Brigita's parents are one of the perfect hetero couples I know! Let's see, USUK (I think that's the name shippers have given Ameica and England yes? Courtney's nodding her head so I assume so) and SuFin (They've got one of the craziest families right now since they've got their own two children on top of their adopted sons) and um I know your parent as being with Russia...I hope I'm right and don't offend you by thinking that.

Yes I have twin older brothers at the moment. They actually don't get into as much trouble as you would expect. I think they take more after Papa even though they look very much like Mama. Anyways, when they do get into trouble it's usually because they're caught trying to help me get out of the villa. I love them so much for this. Lor, Laz, you guys are the best!

To answer you last enquiry: Shanghai is welcome to come over anytime she wants to! I'm always happy to make new friends and show them around my beautiful city. If it's fashion she's interested in though, she's probably better off looking around Italy with Piroska or Brigeta (Piroska looks delighted at the prospect so I think I'm correct).

Thanks for writing to me!

_Juliet_

P.S. The meat buns are delicious though I don't think Brigeta liked them very much. But then she's kinda picky like her Papa when it comes to food so don't take it as offensive to you or your family. I sent you back some chocolate as a thank you by the way. I hope you and your family enjoys it!

(Author: Woo this was a fun one to answer! I apologize once more if my headcanoness is different from yours but hey that's what makes things interesting right? All right so just to let you know. In my headcanon world: China and Russia are together and they have only two kids, Beijing [who is actually a boy in my thinking] human name Wang Chen Braginski {Chen}, and Moscow human name Vladmir Braginski)


	5. Courtney Got a Letter!

_Bonjour, Ottawa.__I am Marcus Williams, better known as Prince Edward Island. Just because I'm_

_the 104th largest island in the world and Canada's 10th largest providence__  
__doesn't mean I should be underestimated! I CAN DO THINGS TOO!__The only reason I'm writing to you is because Canada says I need "social__  
__interaction". He says that staying at home all day with no one to talk to will__  
__drive me insane or some other merde. Quelle connerie! I have Quebec with me at__  
__home to talk to!... But he never cleans up after himself.__Ce bâtard mal!__... I apologise for my anger. I am just very angry at a certain ginger who I__  
__share a cabin with.__So... has Prussia talked to you lately? I haven't seen him, but I've heard of__  
__him from Germany, and he says he's really annoying. Is that true? I would love__  
__to meet him some day.__I have to leave now, because a certain ginger hasn't taken out the garbage__  
__yet.__...Espèce de salaud! GET OFF YOUR ASS MOLLE, ET JETEZ LA POUBELLE DAMN!_

_Prince Edward Island_

Bonjour Marcus,

I'm sorry that Quebec seems to be a bad roommate or brother perhaps? I have an older brother myself named Coen, you probably know him better as Saxony, and he annoys the heck out of me most of the time. Confound him for taking after Vater so much, I'm just as awesome as he is but Coen refuses to see that and...sorry now I'm the one ranting...anyways...I'm glad that you want to talk to me and get social interaction, Père is very smart for encouraging you to do so. I don't doubt that you can do many things when you put your mind to it. I can too, though most of the world seems to not notice that I exist. I'm the freaking capital of the second largest country in the world for goodness sakes! Notice me people! Acknowledge me and Père! And I'm ranting again...haha...maybe answering letters wasn't the best idea for me after all...oh well.

To answer your question, yes I see Vater quite often, considering we all live together it's pretty hard not to. However, like many other families where our parents' countries are really separated from each other, we don't have a fixed residence. We have two main homes in my city, Ottawa, and Coen's city, Saxony, but we also have several other smaller homes in different parts of Canada and Eastern Germany, and two that you wouldn't exactly expect...one in Alaska and the other in Ukraine, (Katsuya...er Ukraine... created that one for us since she's very good friends with Père and just decided to give him and Vater a present one day).

Thanks again for the letter and sorry about my ranting as well.

A bientôt!

_Courtney_


	6. Mei-Mei might become a penpal?

_nihao again!_

_I like to ship the oddest pairins I can think of sometimes na. i once tried to_

_get jiejie Taiwan and Spain together and now both of them coo over baby__  
__pictures of romano, sians ex-colonies and other asian nations. What do you__  
__look like becuase i heard them look over a picture saying look how cute she__  
__is. shes got Italys hair. heh...my baba which means dad is Russia. Laoshi__  
__doesnt like to be calld a mama so i call him laoshi.__  
__thaks for the chocolate. we meaing me shanghai and Guangzhuo are eating some__  
__now. Shanghai is getting the earlist flight she can to go to Italy. She says__  
__to look or the most fashibly asian there with buns and a red flower in her__  
__hair.__  
__Guangzhuo says look for the city with a kick me sign on her back.__glad you guys like the buns. I cant be a picky eater or laoshi will yell at__  
__me. Baba just says kolkolkol and that calms down mama.__sorry for the long letter__  
_

_Beijing_

Buon Giorno Again!

I have a feeling we are going to become good friends through our letters!

All right first off, I was kinda wondering why Taiwan hangs out at Uncle Toni's so much, according to cousin Rosa (my nickname for Roslyn) she is making Uncle Lovi very jealous! Haha! Now I know who is behind the friendship ;p

Well I would actually say that Lorenzo and Laszlo look more like Mama than me (I am a girl and he's a man after all) but I've seen pictures of Mama dressed as a girl and...I'm really close to that, but without the single curl (I have two curls that spiral down on either side of my face, and my hair is a very light blond, but I have Mama's eyes if that counts for anything.

Haha I can understand your Laoshi not wanting to be called Mama, mine just puts up with it because that's what I've called him since I was little. Now I just do it to annoy Papa because he doesn't like it. He keeps reminding me that Mama isn't female...like I can't tell. My brother's call them Papa and Vater though. So like I said, Mama doesn't mind that only I call him that.

Is your Baba nice to you guys? Uncle Gilbert said to stay away from him so I've never met him before.

I'm glad you like the chocolate and don't worry about Shanghai, Piroska is keeping an eye out for her already, she's ecstatic to go shopping! She says it's been too long since she stepped foot in a classy clothing store!

_Juliet_

_(Author: My profile picture is my drawing of Juliet, sorry my scanner made things darker than they're supposed to be)_


	7. Till We Get Caught

Hello there everybody!

This is Laszlo speaking! My twin and I snatched our sister's computer since she's preoccupied at the moment! I wish I could be as well but our new baby sister doesn't seem to react well to having people crowded around her. She's already got Vater, Papa, and sorella Juliet trying to keep her attention at the moment. So in the meantime Lor and I were bored so we decided it would be fun to find out what secrets our sister keeps on her computer. Well this is the first thing I found!...Along with a folder that has some interesting drawings of Hetalia Couples? (I wanted to click on the folder that had a combination of Papa and Vater's country names on it but...my brother stopped me. He's no fun sometimes.)

(It's better that we don't know what our sister has contained in that folder Laz. I'm just preventing another tumblr fiasco from happening. Remember? One of those pictures scarred you for weeks! You couldn't look Papa or Vater in the eyes because you wondered if they had really done, or possibly considered doing, that with Uncle Lovino and Antonio.)

(*Shudders* Right. You're probably right. It's best not to know.)

Well anyways...I read over some of the letters that Juliet had sent out and the letters she received back and thought...hey this might be really fun! So until we get caught...Lor and I will be accepting letters on our sorella's behalf! Feel free to ask us anything!

(I never agreed to that Laz! And an offer to ask us anything?! I don't like the prospect of what we might get back with that offer!)

(You worry too much Bruder! I think this is going to be great fun!)

(We'll see.)

_Laszlo Vargas_

_Lorenzo Vargas_


End file.
